fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Another Poetic Spartan
PLEASE: A NOTE FOR THE WISE. KEEP THIS TALK PAGE CLEAN, NO RACIAL INSULTS OR INSULTS THAT SEEM OFFENSIVE. AND PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DON'T PISS ME OFF OR OFFEND ME. THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY. I WILL SEND MY ARRANCARS OUT TO GET YOU. THAT IS ALL. AND HAVE A NICE DAY!! :p /join #halo-fanon cakeisnotalie To enter the IRC. You must press the sacred button. http://webchat.freenode.net/ http://bffwgf.chatango.com/ To make an insignia or seal. You must press the codex. http://www.says-it.com/seal/ Colors for templates: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_colors Gundam 00: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&VideoID=47148956 Gundam 00 Season 2: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=55979990 G Gundam: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=3792784 Zoids New Zero Century: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=54927047 Eureka Seven: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=38631401 Gundam Story: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2754991/3/Gundam_SEED_Chaotic_Cosmos , Bleach Story: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5009312/1/ Bleach Story 2: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3850108/1/To_really_touch_the_sky Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Another Poetic Spartan! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Another Poetic Spartan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- PersonaSuperiorDeus (Talk) 03:46, October 8, 2011 Hey APS Hey APS, you joining up here? If so. Awesome! :D[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 04:33, October 8, 2011 (UTC) No probs mate :D[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 04:44, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Um...APS. Since you're good with coding and all, could you remake the Nw and Bw templates from the Naruto Fanon and Bleach Fanon wikis to here? For the Fairy Tail wiki? Thanks.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 11:53, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha, but sorry to say that Jet had already made one :P. I didn't know till just recently. Sorry for the trouble.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 07:41, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Um, by the way. Deus is back from Australia, so we are resuming on the collab.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 23:26, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Kei no Shichimen (啓の七面 Kei's Seven Faces). There ya' go.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 07:10, October 10, 2012 (UTC) We permit you! *Riruka voice* APS, after our fight with Laxus, you're up at the end. Otherwords, Aha and Ash have agreed :P [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 01:46, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Your go on the RP, APS :P [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 03:08, October 28, 2011 (UTC) APS, in the RP, Karen's walkin' down the street. Maybe Kei could meet up with her now? If so, then it would be your turn. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 02:21, October 30, 2011 (UTC) APS, your post. Conversation has been started :P Also, http://fairytailfanonwiki.chatango.com/ -Because the actual chat is horrible. Enjoy. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 03:51, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Karen and Agari are following Yin and Yang. Other words, your go whenever you get the time, pal :P [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 22:55, October 30, 2011 (UTC) And the pendulum swings back to you on the RP whenever you get the time, APS :P [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 03:34, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Bully! WAI YOOH NOH TELL MEH YOOH OVAH HEER!? lol We could be working together and such!!! :'( Master Dartz (Talk) 20:47, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Yay! We must formulating ideas straight away then. :D Master Dartz (Talk) 21:36, February 14, 2014 (UTC) BOOOOOOOO!!!!! Stay away from Strike The Blood you villian!!!! lol :P Master Dartz (Talk) 20:27, February 21, 2014 (UTC) LOL well as long as you dont touch mah lady friends, I wont have to have my magic turkeys attack you :) Master Dartz (Talk) 20:31, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Hm I think I see why we're friends now. We have the same top three lol. Though....something about Sayaka makes her super adorable and my number one. Oddly enough, out of everyone I spoke to, NO ONE has mention Yukina being in their top at all :P Master Dartz (Talk) 21:10, February 21, 2014 (UTC) LOL tied? Pshaw! Sayaka takes the cake by a landslide lol. Though La Folia has adorable eyes and a personality that doesn't fit her status AT ALL ;-P. I can't lie though, Nagisa is starting to grow on me as well....might have something to do with her being a total badass in reality (hope that didnt spoil anything) lol OH! If we're gonna have a storyline together, who's your main character?? We can work something off from there. :D Master Dartz (Talk) 00:32, February 22, 2014 (UTC) DANTEEEE Dunno if that was attention grabbing or not, but yo! I like your work on Dante, by the way! Also, come on chatango! I need inspiration to work on Red ;-;[[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 21:10, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: APS yeah, you can use FSM, just let me know when you've got the page up (feel free to add the name of your mage to the proper section on the page) Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:15, February 21, 2014 (UTC) I look forward to it Leengard Ustan (talk) 06:19, February 24, 2014 (UTC) YO YO! Hey, APS, can you do me a small favour? Next time you make a Lost Magic (I saw Void Magic), can you run it by me, please? It's my job, after all. I'll let this one through, but next time, message me about it, pal :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) Gifs? Would it be possible to get a gif of Kojou punching something? lol Master Dartz (Talk) 21:52, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Lol any of the first five episodes should have a scene like that, maybe 3 or 4 when they beat the guy with the axe. But I had to use his sister...I needed someone to play the "Black Witch" character and she fit the bill cause she's adorable....yet a badass. Though I finally saw your previous message since it was above all of Per's, but cool so Delilah and Kei huh? Hm, my main are Siegfried (WIP), Karna Shiranui, and Kushina Shinoda (Might change her name). But with our two brains, we should be able to come up with some sort of awesome epic story. :D Master Dartz (Talk) 22:32, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Well if you let me know how to do it, then you wont have to make it yourself. lol. As for Natsuki and Nagisa, why don't you choose one and then I get the other? That way we both get cute adorable little girls without having to fight for scarce resources. :D Anywho, nah, I wasn't ignoring you. I just didnt see it at all lol. Not to mention wikia acted yesterday and I couldnt upload or leave messages, which was super lame. But once I figure out a good Magic for Sieg (Kojou) then we'll be cooking with fire, once you fill out Kei and Delilah of course. This should be very fun. lol Master Dartz (Talk) 23:10, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Lol awesome! I wanted Nagisa more anyway....that sounds totally creepy but oh well :P Glad that worked out well in both of our favors. I do wish they showed more of Yuuma though....didn't really do much outside of Kojou's body, but eh...I guess that's for later....with hopefully more La Folia. Guess I have to go read up for now until next week haha. OH! Thanks!!!! Lol....you even got some Astarte in there as well! I can definitely use these! :D Master Dartz (Talk) 23:48, February 24, 2014 (UTC) You must be some kind of wizard I swear lol. Thanks for more gifs, even one that inspired a new sword spell lol. Though, if you come across any of Sayaka....do let me know. Maybe the attack light rain attack she used in one the episodes ;P Master Dartz (Talk) 01:26, February 25, 2014 (UTC) i know!!!!!! Though she was kinda foolish...going to investigate and such. Something tells me though that she's either gonna gain an ability or an ability that she already possesses is gonna awaken finally. Would explain why her eyes glowed in earlier episodes. lol Master Dartz (Talk) 10:47, March 1, 2014 (UTC) I want him to end up wth Sayaka or La Folia!!! Bleh Asagi romance....though her or Yukina are the most likely. Though, the curve balls that are thrown sometimes...it could be some completely different girl he ends up with. As long as they dont pull a Valvrave and kill off the MC at the end (sorry about spoilers if you havent seen it yet) I'll be fne with whoever. As for Asagi herself, Im pretty sure her eyes lit up once before aside from when she was at her computer, so it definitely something there. Unless she actually dies....it'll be the saddest I've ever been watching anime since the deaths in Gurren Lagann and Code Geass.. Also, what ever happened to the sound guy? He kinda became unimportant really quickly. lol Master Dartz (Talk) 17:05, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Let me know when you've watched the most recent episode of STB! :D Master Dartz (Talk) 21:07, March 7, 2014 (UTC) AWESOME! Looks like we were right about her surviving....duh lol. Though, I really did enjoy the episode so I had to watch it again and it made me realize that I prefer Asagi with the second personality ;3 Though my favorite part would definitely have to be when she was in the bed.....after all the hysterics..."You're Useless..." BAHAHA....poor Kojou. :P Master Dartz (Talk) 18:35, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Is it weird that I didn't really care for the alchemist arc at all? I mean the only good part was the ending.....felt like they got lazy with this one lol. Btw...I'm still against Asagi's blood!!! There has to be at least one "normal' person among his harem who doesn't know about his vamp-life. Though, what happened to her after Nina left her body? As far as the episode showed, she was laying down, passed out in the destroyed area and Kojou, Natsuki, and Nina just up and teleported away lmao. I still wished they could've ecchi-ed up the scene a bit with Nagisa and Yukina almost kissing, would've definitely made this arc the best one evah! First, where are you reading the novels? I'm still waiting on translations for the manga chapters >.< Secondly, FEA style? So like time traveling children!? WHO'S CHILDREN!??? Don't you hold out on me sir!!! Master Dartz (Talk) 20:40, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Ok, you should definitely read the manga cause it fills in a few holes (not many) but it adds in some tidbits here and there which is enjoyable lol. Though once these episodes air, i have NO idea what is gonna fill the void in my heart...I need my harem!!! Master Dartz (Talk) 03:49, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Per Mecha mucho. Lol it's fine, there's no problem, bud~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:58, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Ah, it's fine. it's fine! Also, Miki is best idol. No exceptions. Apparantly there's a new idolmaster game based on Jupiter (the boy band). I...don't know what to make of it, but according to Hana the otaku in Japan are raging lol. Also, sorry for the late response- it's late here, so I'll get to yer translations tomorrow, pal :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:19, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Sorry this took longer than expected, APS. Power was out all day here. Caster Familiar Spirit: Níðhöggr (キャスター・使い魔の精霊・ニーズヘッグ, Kyasutā Tsukaima no Seirei: Nīzuheggu) Serpent of the Void: Níðhöggr (空蛇・ニーズヘッグ, Kūja: Nīzuheggu) Static Void (静空, Seikū) Void Breath (空息, Kūiki) Void Barrage (空連, Kūren) Void Ends (空最, Kūsai) Void Serpent Consumption (空蛇消, Kūjashō) Gigliola (素敵小百合 (ジグリオラ), Jiguriora lit. Lovely Lily) Shakra Barrier (サカラ・バリア, Sakra Baria) Shakra Torrent (サカラ・トレント, Sakra Torento) I'll also throw in a free move name -w- Serpent Void Drill Destroying Flash Fang (蛇空穿滅閃牙, Jakūsen Messenga) Anyway, there you go, bud~ If you need any more translations from me, for any fanon site, just ask :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:43, February 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: APS Unsatisfactory? Not at all! Thank you for making the GIF. I appreciate it. [[User:SereneDreams|'Cute Devil']] ([[User talk:SereneDreams|'*~Innocence~*']]) 15:53, March 1, 2014 (UTC) YO YO, I know this is late af, but tbh, Miki is my favourite. I do NOT know why. It might be the bewbs her personality. hue Anyway, I noticed you were making Memory...Make spells. Want me to get the kanji? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:42, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Heeeeeeeere you go :P Isis Vasco (イシス・バスコ, Ishisu Basuko) Witch of Memories (記憶の魔女, Kioku no Majō) Gravity Princess (重力姫, Jūryoku Hime) Memory-Make (記憶造形の魔法 (メモリー・メイク), Memorī Meiku lit. Memory Molding Magic) Memory-Make: Afterimage (記憶造形の魔法・残像, Kioku Zōkei no Mahō: Zanzō) Memory Make: Repulsor Barrier (記憶造形の魔法・拒絶関, Kioku Zōkei no Mahō: Kyozetsuseki) Memory Make: Ancient Tendrils of the Forest (記憶造形の魔法・古蔓の森, Kioku Zōkei no Mahō: Kotsuru no Mori) Memory Make: Demonic Black Breath (記憶造形の魔法・魔黒息, Kioku Zōkei no Mahō: Makokuiki) Memory-Make: Demonic Sacrifice (記憶造形の魔法・魔族犠牲, Kioku Zōkei no Mahō: Mazoku Gisei) Demonic Purple Flare (悪鬼・紫の炎 (デーモンイク・パープル・フレア), Dēmonikku Pāpuru Furea lit. Purple Flames of the Evil Spirit) Memory-Make: Soul Manipulation (記憶造形の魔法・霊操, Kioku Zōkei no Mahō: Reisō) Memory-Make: Soul Split (記憶造形の魔法・霊劈, Kioku Zōkei no Mahō: Reiheki) Memory-Make: Soul Absorption (記憶造形の魔法・霊吸, Kioku Zōkei no Mahō: Reikyū) Gravity Change (重力変化, Jūryoku Henka) Also, you watching Gaim? (can't remember, sorry >_<). But, what'd you think of the past two eps? (If not, a name's omitted to prevent spoils :P) Personally I was damn glad that Yggdrasil's main rider and Gaim actually teamed up, since Toshitki Inoue established the tradition of riders just beating each up instead of just explaining their case. Gen is a godly writer. lol. Also, have you seen the teasers for the Kyoryuger 100 Years After special (the new ones)? Btw, are you watching Gundam Build Fighters? Also, this . The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:31, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Sorry it took a while to respond lol. I've been lazy on wiki a bit lately. I'm so hyped for the special- I mean I heard that KyoryuNavy is getting its own Carnival form on orendsrange, but it could be a hoax. Also, supposedly the new Kyoryugers will become the old team. I'll admit, the ending of Kyoryuger concerning Nossan and Joyful Knight was a bit of a bummer- I was expecting her to stay with him instead of just giving him the note and leaving. I do wonder how a Deboss Monster and a human would breed doe- er, that's a question for another life :P Seriously, I think that Kyoryuger was one of the few Sentai that I absolutely loved and watched every week (or whenever gooddrama updated), instead of going 'nope, too lazy' or 'I'll get around to it', every episode had me wanting more. All of the characters were interesting, though King seemed like y'know, a bit of a spotlight stealer, he was still an interesting character. Whaddya think about Toquger? Gundam Build Fighters, well, I was surprised at how good it is. I think it's refreshing that it's not shouting about 'understanding' and all that preachy nonsense, it's just about kids having their toys beating each other up in the most epic way possible. Especially after AGE was a steaming pile of crap. Aila is mai waifu. Rinko second best :P Also, one last thing. Do you want any more translations? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:59, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about the late-ass response. I've been up at my dad's recently. I NEED A VITA. I feel like I was the only one who liked Go-Busters. Jin was cool. Muh nostalgia for Power Rangers probably made it so good. Anyway, I hope we see a flashback during the special showing Joyful Knight and Nossan getting married. That'd be the best thing ever. I really liked how they made all the rangers likeable—but Nossan was probably my favourite character, him or Uchii. What can I say, I like puns lol. The movie episode was probably one of my favourites, aside from Kyoryu Silver's debut and Kyoryu Gold's debut. Whaddya think of Dekaranger, and if you've seen it, who's your favourite character and why isn't it Jasmine? Toqger isn't too bad. It's just the suit designs and mecha which get to me. Hopefully the sixth ranger will interest me in the heroes. But dayum the villains are STYLISH as hell. I think they're some of favourite designs so far, up there with Boukenger and Shinkenger's villains. Wagon da bess doe. Glad to see I'm not the only one who remembers Medabots :P Though, while I thought AGE was utter crap (have you seen the villain's plan?) you can't deny that Dark Hound is freaking awesome. I do ship Ral/Rinko doe. But Gundam X will always be my favourite, I just enjoyed it a lot. And no problemo, pal~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:13, March 14, 2014 (UTC) But I have no time for vidya except Dark Souls 2 :c I spend all my precious shekels on animu figures now, sadly. Blame Hana for that lol. Sooo, did you see the last episode of Gundam Build Fighters, APS? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:04, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Yo APS, want kanji for Panama's techs? I'm in a helping mood lol The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 09:04, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Takeover Hello ASP, I would kind request you to give me permission to take over your page -Cosmic Magic. It's a wonderful magic and I have seen that you have not edited it for the past three years. It would be very kind of you to give me this page. Don't worry about the inspiration, I will list it in the trivia that the magic was kindly bestowed upon me by you and the pre existing page was the inspiration of the magic. Persona Fanon Wiki Hi! I'm XrosHearts and I made a Persona Fanon Wiki. Though I'm having a bit of trouble, I tried to copy the P4stats template from the original Shin Megami Tensei Wiki but instead it ended up looking like this and I hear you are good with template, soI'm wondering if you could help me. ' Kingdom Hearts ' 02:47, December 13, 2014 (UTC)